


Boys Aren’t Supposed to be Pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;), Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, I dont know how to tag, Internalized Homophobia, Kuroo is big gay for daishou, M/M, OH THERES THE F WORD ONCE, Pining, Sexuality Crisis, also, and its not the word fuck 😔✋, but daishous done fucked up, daishou is STUPID, daishou is secretly big gay for kuroo, haha unless..., hand holding, implied bokuaka, kinda angsty, kuroos got it BAD, they go to the same high school in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re not pretty”He’s not prettyHe’s notBecause boys aren’t supposed to be prettyAt least not to other boysThat’s just how this world works.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how internalized homophobia works. I just woke up one day and went yeah i like girls lmao so i never went through that and im sorry if i got it all wrong.
> 
> Also there’s not enough kuroshou fics so im contributing to that  
:))<3
> 
> Also also i dont know if japanese schools are the same with semesters as american school but lets pretend
> 
> This is all over the place im sorry i should be sleeping

It’s the first day of the second semester of his 2nd year. Not the best time to have a sexuality crisis. But its not that big of a deal because,

He’s not gay.

He walks down the hall, hoping to get to his class earlier than usual so he can have at least a few minutes of peace and quiet, but all that is ruined when he bumps in to Bokuto. He smiles at him excitedly and starts up a conversation, most likely about something he and Akaashi did over the weekend.

He wouldn’t know though. He stopped listening, maybe 10 seconds into Bokuto’s amazing tale. His eyes wandered down to the others lips. He knew he shouldn’t be looking there, but he can’t help it. He begins to think about what would happen if he just scooted a little closer to the other, when he’s suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

“Uh, dude? My eyes are up here” Bo says and then lets out an awkward laugh. 

“What? No, i- i wasn’t- i didn’t- you-“

“You were....staring at...” then he gestures to his lips.

He wasn’t staring at his lips. He wasn’t staring at bokuto’s lips. He was NOT. 

Because he’s not gay.

“I wasn’t staring at your lips. I was just....” he tried to think of an excuse “about to point out how chapped they looked. You should get chapstick, dude. I don’t think Akaashi wants to kiss THAT.”

The other boy responds with “But you were still staring at my lips then.” And at this point, Kuroo’s getting frustrated.

Why can’t he just understand that he WASN’T staring at his lips? It’s not fucking rocket science. He wasn’t staring because he’s NOT FUCKING GAY.

“You know what? Fuck this” he says back to him as he turns and continues on his journey to his class.

As he’s walking away, he hears Bokuto’s voice saying something along the lines of “Don’t take it seriously, dude” before fading into the background.

____________________________

He does a lot of thinking on his way to his classroom. He questions almost everything he’s ever done. The hugs he’s given Bo, ruffling Kenma’s hair just for fun, complimenting Akaashi (a lot because no one can deny he’s like a god or something i don’t know). 

What if people thought he was gay because of all that? He can’t go around hugging other boys. What will people think? He hangs out with his friends, who are mostly gay. Will he have to stop being friends with them? He doesn’t want people getting the wrong idea. 

Only one person knows what he’s going through. He doesn’t even know why its THEM out of all people. He could have told Kenma or Akaashi, maybe even Bokuto. Why did it have to be them. 

A couple of weeks ago, Kuroo had stayed up really late, which isn’t surprising. This time was different though. He didn’t stay up playing a game or on his phone. He stayed up thinking. Thinking about everything and anything. Or at least trying to think of anything other than his sexuality. His confusion was getting out of hand and his head fucking hurt from it. He wanted help. So, he grabbed his phone and texted one of the most recent people he texted. 

“I think im gay and i dont know what to do about it”

That person, just happened to be Daishou. Daishou fucking Suguru. 

Well now his known enemy knows one of his biggest secrets, so it can’t get worse from here right? 

Wrong.

Back to the present, he was walking down the hallway, head tilted down, when suddenly he bumped into another student.

He went to say sorry, but stopped when he recognized who he had stumbled upon. 

Speak of the fucking devil.

Daishou stood there with his hair perfectly combed to the side and his lips pulled into a smirk. 

Although there were a few strands of hair misplaced. Oh, how Kuroo wished he could reach his hand out and put them back in place. Not because he wants to touch Daishou’s hair, but because the rest of him looks neat and it only makes sense for his hair to look the same.

...

Anyway, this time wasn’t like the last. He suddenly became aware that he was staring, and quickly looked away. Boy, he thought he was slick.

Daishou didn’t let it get past him. He couldn’t. What a perfect opportunity to humiliate his enemy. He had a chance and he took it. 

“You’re staring, Tetsu-chan. Am i really that pretty?” He asked covering his cheeks as if he were trying to hide a blush. 

Kuroo was fucking tired of everyones bullshit. Its not even 10 am yet. He looked directly into Daishou’s eyes, with a stern, fierce look and was about to say something, when Daishou spoke up again, a little too loud for Tetsurou’s comfort.

“We get it Testu. You’re gay.”


	2. Mom always makes things better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scared...terrified even. He didn’t know what to do, so he ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES THE F WORD RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING SO YEAH DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU
> 
> i don't know where im going with this
> 
> Also i didn’t put it in the tags because i just came up with it but Kuroo’s mom owns a coffee shop and saeko’s in this too apparently so she works there too.

“YO NO WAY. KUROO’S A FUCKING FAGGOT?”, was all he heard in the background before his mind started racing. 

His stomach dropped. This can’t be happening. No, no, god no. Why him? Why now? Why can’t Daishou keep his stupid mouth shut for once? Why can’t he not make some stupid remark for once? 

He looked at Suguru, dead in the eyes, with a pained expression. Then, it finally dawned on the shorter boy.

No one else knew.

An immediate rush of guilt hit him when he saw the look on Tetsurou’s face. He was serious about that. He was scared. He wanted to say sorry, to beg for Kuroo to forgive him, but he said nothing. He was almost as shocked as the raven haired boy in front of him. 

He would probably hate him after this. It may seem as if they already do hate each other but in reality, Daishou had grown quite fond of the other. Their witty banter, their non-menacing insults thrown back and fourth, even all the teasing about each others looks. He liked all that. He thought it was fun.

Now, he may have lost all that forever. He fucked up big time, he knew that for sure. He ruined everything. He has to say something, he can’t just stay quiet. But as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Kuroo sprinted down the hallway and (he assumed) out the gates of the school. 

He wouldn’t stay here after that. It may have been only a small crowd who heard them, but word spreads fast. By the end of the first class, half of the school would already be caught up with the current events. 

___________________________________

Kuroo ran. He couldn’t stay there, he was too embarrassed. He ran down the hallways and out the gates, not worrying about the school officials yelling at him not to leave. But he did anyway, because he was scared...terrified even. He didn’t know what to do, so he ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him. 

A while later, he arrives at the busy streets of the city. He didn’t realize how tired he was until now. He didn’t worry about that, the only thing he could focus on was running as far away from school as possible. 

He went to the only place, the only person, where he would feel safe right now. His mom. 

He ran to the coffee shop she owned and ran inside. Then, he ran up to the cashier, where a blonde woman had just finished ringing up someones order.

“Hey, hey, blonde bowl cut, hey Saek-“

“What’s up? aren't you supposed to be at school? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Who do i need to beat up? Just tell me and i will, you know that” she questioned him and he simply half-smiled back. She worked at the coffee shop, and they were pretty good friends. She had worked there for a while and honestly, she was almost like a second mom. But right now he needed the real thing.

“Where’s my mom? I really need to talk to her, please where is she?” he asked, obviously scared.

“Storage room, but seriously are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer, he just ran to the back. Surely, there she was getting some seasonal decorations to put up around the shop. 

“Mom” he said, his voice breaking. She quickly turned around, slightly startled, but immediately walked over to hug him when she saw tears threatening to fall.

“Tetsu, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” she said in a concerned voice, then “wait why aren’t you at school” in a less concerned more im-gonna-beat-your-ass-if-you-dont-have-a-good-reason type of way. 

He hugged her tightly before pulling away, only enough to be able to look at her, and said “Okay, quick run through: im having a sexuality crisis, i might be gay, i ran into Suguru in the hall, and he may or may not have outed me so i ran all the way here-“

“YOU RAN ALL THE WAY HERE?! How are you still alive?” 

He let out a genuine laugh. His mom always knew how to cheer him up.

“You’re not mad at me are you? You know, for the gay thing?” 

“What? Of course not, what am i? A bad parent? Listen sweetie, it’s okay if you’re gay, and i just want you to know that okay? If anyone at your school ever says anything mean about you i will personally throw hands at a 16 year old, okay?” 

He hugged her again and they stayed like that for a few moment before she pulled away. “Wait, you said Suguru outed you?” 

“Yeah...” he looked at her again and saw that she had a very scheming look on her face. “Mom, what are you thinking?” 

“Im telling his mom” she said with a smirk as she took out her phone. She turned around for a moment, and Kuroo decided to let her have a moment to herself.

“Oh hey darling, you’re not gonna 𝘉𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 what your son just did.”


	3. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scared...terrified even. He didn’t know what to do, so he ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES THE F WORD RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING SO YEAH DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU
> 
> i don't know where im going with this
> 
> Also i didn’t put it in the tags because i just came up with it but Kuroo’s mom owns a coffee shop and saeko’s in this too apparently so she works there too.

“YO NO WAY. KUROO’S A FUCKING FAGGOT?”, was all he heard in the background before his mind started racing. 

His stomach dropped. This can’t be happening. No, no, god no. Why him? Why now? Why can’t Daishou keep his stupid mouth shut for once? Why can’t he not make some stupid remark for once? 

He looked at Suguru, dead in the eyes, with a pained expression. Then, it finally dawned on the shorter boy.

No one else knew.

An immediate rush of guilt hit him when he saw the look on Tetsurou’s face. He was serious about that. He was scared. He wanted to say sorry, to beg for Kuroo to forgive him, but he said nothing. He was almost as shocked as the raven haired boy in front of him. 

He would probably hate him after this. It may seem as if they already do hate each other but in reality, Daishou had grown quite fond of the other. Their witty banter, their non-menacing insults thrown back and fourth, even all the teasing about each others looks. He liked all that. He thought it was fun.

Now, he may have lost all that forever. He fucked up big time, he knew that for sure. He ruined everything. He has to say something, he can’t just stay quiet. But as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Kuroo sprinted down the hallway and (he assumed) out the gates of the school. 

He wouldn’t stay here after that. It may have been only a small crowd who heard them, but word spreads fast. By the end of the first class, half of the school would already be caught up with the current events. 

___________________________________

Kuroo ran. He couldn’t stay there, he was too embarrassed. He ran down the hallways and out the gates, not worrying about the school officials yelling at him not to leave. But he did anyway, because he was scared...terrified even. He didn’t know what to do, so he ran. He ran as far as his legs would take him. 

A while later, he arrives at the busy streets of the city. He didn’t realize how tired he was until now. He didn’t worry about that, the only thing he could focus on was running as far away from school as possible. 

He went to the only place, the only person, where he would feel safe right now. His mom. 

He ran to the coffee shop she owned and ran inside. Then, he ran up to the cashier, where a blonde woman had just finished ringing up someones order.

“Hey, hey, blonde bowl cut, hey Saek-“

“What’s up? aren't you supposed to be at school? What’s wrong? Did something happen? Who do i need to beat up? Just tell me and i will, you know that” she questioned him and he simply half-smiled back. She worked at the coffee shop, and they were honestly pretty good friends. She had worked there for a while and honestly, she was almost like a second mom. But right now he needed the real thing.

“Where’s my mom? I really need to talk to her, please where is she?” he asked, obviously scared.

“Storage room, but seriously are you okay?” 

He didn’t answer, he just ran to the back. Surely, there she was getting some seasonal decorations to put up around the shop. 

“Mom” he said, his voice breaking. She quickly turned around, slightly startled, but immediately walked over to hug him when she saw tears threatening to fall.

“Tetsu, hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” she said in a concerned voice, then “wait why aren’t you at school” in a less concerned more im-gonna-beat-your-ass-if-you-dont-have-a-good-reason type of way. 

He hugged her tightly before pulling away, only enough to be able to look at her, and said “Okay, quick run through: im having a sexuality crisis, i might be gay, i ran into Suguru in the hall, and he may or may not have outed me so i ran all the way here-“

“YOU RAN ALL THE WAY HERE?! How are you still alive?” 

He let out a genuine laugh. His mom always knew how to cheer him up.

“You’re not mad at me are you? You know, for the gay thing?” 

“What? Of course not, what am i? A bad parent? Listen sweetie, it’s okay if you’re gay, and i just want you to know that okay? If anyone at your school ever says anything mean about you i will personally throw hands at a 16 year old, okay?” 

He hugged her again and they stayed like that for a few moment before she pulled away. “Wait, you said Suguru outed you?” 

“Yeah...” he looked at her again and saw that she had a very scheming look on her face. “Mom, what are you thinking?” 

“Im telling his mom” she said with a smirk as she took out her phone. She turned around for a moment, and Kuroo decided to let her have a moment to herself.

“Oh hey darling, you’re not gonna believe what your son just did”

________________________________________


End file.
